lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
DinoTerror
DinoTerror (stylized as Dino Terror in some regions) is a 2016 survival horror-first-person shooter game developed and published by Expansion Corporations, Inc. It was released in all regions on June 18, 2016 for Xbox One, Nintendo 3DS (which is licensed by Nintendo), Microsoft Windows, Mac OS X and Linux. The Windows version was embedded on Steam (where it's licensed by Valve), IndieDB and Gamejolt. Because Gamejolt doesn't have paid games, it's free, just like on IndieDB. On Steam however, it costs $16,95. The game was rated 16 by PEGI, M by ESRB and D by CERO. This really ain't a kids game, so you've been warned, children ! Story You play as the character Aiden Brighthouse (yes, it's a weird name but it's the first thing i could come up with). In the future, 2180 to be exact, a new island has been found somewhere in the less cold parts of the Arctic Ocean. Aiden is a globetrotter, always seaking adventure. There's a little problem though, in that the island has been declared illegal after investigators dissapeared and were never found. But, stupidly and arrogant he is, Aiden hires an illegal pilot to fly him there with an airplane. However, when they fly over near the ocean, the Belgian air force detects the plane. The pilot immediately flies back to the mainland, but his twisted turns cause Aiden to fall out of the window. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaand you're stuck. Aaaaaaaaand now you'll have to survive. Aaaaaaaaaaand there appears to be prehistoric life on the island. Aaaaaaaaaaaand they're "kinda" sharp-set. So, you'll have to keep on living until the navy finds you a week later. Oh, and one more thing: The dinosaurs have been on the island for AGES, so they're probably a lot more cunning, sentient and clever than they used to be. Gameplay The games controls similarly to Slender: The Eight Pages. A new feature has been added, however: Rifles. The weakest weapon in the game is the pistole; the strongest is the barreled shotgun. If a dino is nearby, a roar can be heard, as well stomping. The objective of the game is to get a hidden treasure consisting of silver, rubies and amethyst, then survive the remaining days. Getting off the island without the treasure results in the bad ending, in which the rescue boat sinks due to a Albertonectes swimming against it. If the treasure has been collected, the Albertonectes misses the boat and the unnamed characters get off safely. No one knows why a treasure determines your fate, but i had to add something to ramp up the difficulty. Getting the bad ending for the first time results in the player getting a "second chance story", in which they can try collecting the treasure for the second time. Failing again results in the airplane that picks up the player getting attacked by Rhamphorhynchus, causing it to crash into the deep sea. There is no third chance, so after that the credits roll. Succeeding however, results in the airplane landing in Belgium safely, ending the game as well, but now with the good ending. There is also an area where the player will have to climb up an mountain, at which point a Gorgosaurus will constantly headbutt the mountain, causing rocks to fall which have to be avoided. At the top, spyglass can be found, as well a helmet to protect against debris. Also present are bunkers, which the investigators built before they were mauled and gulped by the dinos. In the bunkers, players can press the reload button to interact with stuff. Dinosaurs can find you here too. When they found you, you'll hear the door opening shortly before your fate. Sometimes, the player must solve puzzles. Other times dinosaurs will trap the player in an maze with Bambiraptors searching for him, or they will play a gruesome version of hide and seek with the player. Finally, to keep the horror genre true, there are hallucinations, and, of course, jumpscares. Hallucinations occur at random and appear shortly before you die. These range from the island being on fire and a tree crushing you to a dinosaur teleporting in front of you and killing you. When the hallucinations are over, a white flash appears and you'll die because of a dinosaur in five, four, three, two, one, SURPRISE ! I'd say the infamous "Surprise, mothaf***** !" quote, but i'm not. Rifles From weak to strong: *Pistole **Can only anesthetize dinosaurs. **Has the most ammo out of all rifles: 90 bullets. *Revolver **Can only anesthetize dinosaurs; they sleep longer than when shot by a pistole. **Ammo: 70 bullets *Normal Carbine **Can only anesthetize big and medium sized dinosaurs; can kill small ones. **Ammo: 75 bullets *Bayonet + Crossbow **Can be used for close combat and long-ranged combat. **Indefinite ammo until the bayonet wears out, at which point there are only 50 more arrows to fire. *Uzi **This weapon is one of the best! **Can kill dinosaurs of any kind, but has only 12 ammo. *Sniper Rifle **Indefinite ammo; is a hidden cheat code in the game. *Barreled Shotgun **Strongest weapon in the game. **40 ammo Dinosaurs Carnivores These hunt the player no matter what. *Troodon: It's the fastest dinosaur the player can encounter. It's small to medium sized (1 meter to 2 meters high) and an omnivore. *Compsognathus: Very fast, 1 m high. Omnivore. *Procompsognathus: Just like regular Compsognathus, but with a virulent, baneful bite, resulting in intoxication. *Dromaeosaurus: Usually jumpscares the player from behind. Can kill the player in less than 5 seconds. Usually attacks in groups from 4, making it impossible to escape from (or at least very hard). *Gorgosaurus: 4 m high. Makes stomping noises when nearby. Roars upon seeing the player. Not very fast, but not very slow either. *Eustreptospondylus: Same as Gorgosaurus, but is faster. *Spinosaurus: The largest (terrestrial) carnivore EVER. Is fast and will kill your tamed dinosaurs, if you have any. Neutral These only attack when provoked. *Ichtyovenator: Another spinosaurid, this one mostly eats fish. If the player steals fish or shoots on it, however, it becomes aggressive and behaves like Spinosaurus, but faster. *Dracorex: A pachycephalosaurid that rams into the player when shot, transpiercing and impaling their heart, killing the player. Tamable Luckly, you are not entirely alone. You can tame some dinos and turn them into an domestic animal... or use them for combat. *Ankylosaurs: Ankylosaurs of all kind can be tamed, but attack when nervous or shot. The weakest are Scelidosaurus and Bienosaurus Crichtoni, the strongest are Edmontonia, Gastonia, Euoplocephalus and, of course, Ankylosaurus himself. They can be tamed by giving them plants. They protect you and attack enemies. *Deinonychus: Can be tamed by giving them "fresh flesh". They companion you with a group consisting of 2-7 Deinonychus. They attack enemies upon sight, as well passive dinosaurs. They need meat, however. Not feeding them for too long results in their death. *Alxasaurus: If tamed, it'll attack enemies with it's 40 cm claws. If shot, it'll kill the player. Passive These never attack and are just there for decoration. *Brachiosaurus: Always eating. Can still murder the player however, by accidentally stomping on them. A more dangerous version, the Giraffatitan, exists. *Fabrosaurus: Just walks around. Can be fed for extra points. *Ornithomimosaurs: Ornithomimosaurs of any kind appear in the game. Without DLC, they just run off when encountering the player, if ignored they're eating plants. With DLC, they can be played as. The Struthiomimidae is very fast and can easily outrun dinos but are tired out after 12 seconds and cannot attack. Deinocheiridae and Garudimimidae can attack, but are slowpokes. DLC *Ornithomimosaurs: See above. *Hesperornis Pack: Adds the Hesperornis in the game, which can be tamed, but will not follow the player outside of the large ponds on the island. It can appear in every pond and it's way of aiding the player is by upgrading his stats, as well give fish, which can be given to raged Ichtyovenators, at which point the Ichtyovenator(s) leave the player alone. *New Weapons Pack: Adds a sledgehammer and a laser gun in the game. Acknowledgements *Credits to Yoshifraga97 for the box arts. Trivia *DinoTerror is one of the darkest games Expansion has made. *DinoTerror is the only horror game from Expansion to feature actual weapons. *The game was originally planned to have named dinosaur antagonists and a much simpler plot, but this was changed. Category:Games Category:Horror Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:3DS Games Category:PC Games Category:Original Games